The Night Dreams
by DJ Kaiba
Summary: Digidestined meet yugi, his friends, Serena and her friends.
1. Default Chapter

The Night Dreams  
  
Seto_girl_15- Yah my first fanfic. Don't be mean I want everyone to enjoy this.  
  
Yami- Yah. Be nice to her fanfic.  
  
Seto- We won't hear the end of her screaming at someone.  
  
Kari- Sut up Kaiba.  
  
Seto- No Son. Why don't you.  
  
Seto_girl_15- Stop it now. Or I will write a fanfic about you.  
  
Kari/Seto- No way!  
  
Seto_girl_15- All right to the FANFIC.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
A group of girls were walking down the street. They were normal girls as far as Yugi and his friends knew it. They were talking like normal girls. All of a sudden another girl was coming down the street but instead of talking to other girls...She was running. A qwick pase with long hair flowing behind her. She watched out for other people so she didn't run anyone over. Everyone got to school. The teacher came into the room.   
  
"All right class sit down. I have a new student who just got transfered here from...What school was it again?"   
  
The dark brown haired girl looked up from the floor.   
  
"I am from Juuban High."   
  
"Her name is Kari Son. She is one of the cool girls that got kicked out for what was it again."   
  
"It was from beating the heck out of another student who took my designs for my mother's new inventions."   
  
"Wow maybe you can show us some of those when we talk about inventions."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Miss Son have a seat next to Mr. Moto."   
  
"All right."   
  
She went to her new seat. No one could see her eyes her hair was in her face. Yugi looked over at Kari and smiled. He didn't know who she was. She looked over at him and he could now see her eyes. They were brown. She smiled at him.   
  
"Hi I am Yugi Moto."   
  
"I am Kari."   
  
"Class we are going to a project on something called how to take care of a baby."   
  
Kari almost fell out of her seat.   
  
"Ok the groups are....Yugi and Kari. Joey and Mina. Seto and Lita. Royu and Hotaru."   
  
She gave everyone their partners. Kari was mad.   
  
"All right the next thing that you guys are going to do for the next two weeks you guys will take care of a fake baby. That is it for today class."   
  
They all went home. Kari and Yugi had walked to his house.   
  
"I can't believe that the teacher is going to make us do this. Yugi I am sorry if..."   
  
"Don't worry."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Don't worry we can make it through this."   
  
"I hope so Yugi."   
  
They went into his house.   
  
"Yugi welcome home."   
  
"Thank you grandpa. Oh grandpa this is Kari."   
  
"It is nice to meet you."   
  
"It is nice to meet you Mr. Moto."   
  
"Grandpa we are going to do a report."   
  
"All right Yugi."   
  
Kari fallowed Yugi to his room.   
  
"Nice room."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"What are we going to do if this project isn't done?"   
  
"I don't know. So tell me about yourself."   
  
"All right. I live alone and I have one nice family."   
  
"What do you mean by living alone?"   
  
"Just like I said I live alone."   
  
She looked at him strangely.   
  
"None of my family members come over much except for my twin brother. He can't stand us being appart for over two weeks."   
  
"Are all twins like that?"   
  
"No. At least I don't think...I got to go. Sorry we didn't work on that report together. See yah tomorrow."   
  
She ran down the steps and out the door.   
  
"That was strange Yami."   
  
"What do you mean Yugi?"   
  
"You seen her. She is the beautifulest girl in school. She had to leave earily? I wonder why?"   
  
"Do you want me to take over?"   
  
"Yes. Yu-Gi-Oh!"   
  
Yami went right after her to see where she was going. 


	2. Job of Nightmares

Seto_girl_15- What do yah think. What will I have instore for Yugi and Yami.(evil grin.)  
  
Yami- Hay!  
  
Yugi- Yami you are not very nice to Seto_girl_15.  
  
Seto- Come on.  
  
Seto_girl_15- Now to Part 1. The job of nightmares.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part 1  
  
The Job of Nightmares.  
  
Yami was running to catch up to her. Then he seen a large building. She ran into the building. Yami looked up at the sign.   
  
"Son Corps?"   
  
"Yami come on. Go in."   
  
"I can't Yugi. You know that this might be somebodies home."   
  
"I know Yami just go in."   
  
Yami went to the door and knocked on it. All of a sudden Kari came to the door.   
  
"Hello? Who are you?"   
  
"I am Yami. I am one of Yugi's friends I want to know what your name is."   
  
"Kari Son. The new owner of Son Corps. My mother just gave this to me today."   
  
"Well I will see you then some time."   
  
Yami went back to his house. He returned to normal Yugi. Kari was walking through her corperation. She tied her hair up with a bow. She was tired of going to places like this. Now owning one she was so mad at her mother. She looked at the picture that was hanging on her wall. It was a picture of her family. She awoke the next morning and went to school. She was running again because she loved running around town. She was new to this town, but she still ran around town. She made it to the school. She got into her seat. Kaiba looked over in Kari's direction. The teacher came into the room.   
  
"Class today we are going to be moving seats again. You guys can move to your own seats this time. Then I will make a seating chart."   
  
The kids chose their seats. Seto sat next to Kari. She was making a new design for a new invention. Seto looked over Kari's design.   
  
"That is one nice design."   
  
"Huh? Oh yah thanks."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"Do you really think that it is great or really nice."   
  
"Yep and trust me you can make it into a really nice invention."   
  
"It took me forever to design this thing. I wanted to make this better than anything my mother made."   
  
"It is very nice."   
  
"Thank you I think."   
  
Seto gave her a strange look. Class had letted out again and they all went home. Kari looked at her house and went to her room. She knocked down one of her necklaces on the floor.   
  
"Darn it. Why me. Why am I the one that gets blamed for every thing."   
  
She picked up her necklace.   
  
"I am glad that I got some nice things. I might not get anything from anyone this year. I'm such a bad girl any more."   
  
She hung it back up with her other necklaces. She lied down on her bed. Her phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Son."   
  
"Kaiba. What the heck are you calling me for?"   
  
"I wanted to know if you would come over to my house and have a small talk about designs."   
  
"I can't I am way to busy. I have no time for things that are fun."   
  
"I know I run a business to."   
  
"Kaiba it is not that either. I have to have surgery. I have a small problem with my lower back."   
  
"Really..So when will you be leaving school?"   
  
"Well it is going to be next week and I won't be able to go to school until I am healed. It er...will be a little while but...er...not that long."   
  
"Well good luck."   
  
Kari hung up her phone.   
  
"Man can't everyone just leave me alone. I am really tired of all these people to me."   
  
Kari lied down on her bed. She was tired of every person in this whole school. She looked at the time.   
  
"Man it is seven o'clock."   
  
She tossed her watch to the corner of her room. She got back up.   
  
"Man I am sruck again with all of this work."   
  
She went into her shop. She fixed up some things that she needed for the next day. 


	3. The Sergery

Seto_girl_15- Oh well I think that is good enough of that chapter. Well let me get ready for the next chapter.  
  
Seto-No no no no no no.  
  
Yugi- Yah lets get it done with.  
  
Kari- I agree with you.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part 2  
  
The Surgery  
  
The week went by. Kari went to the hospital. Her friends were there. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were there with Kari. The docter came into the waiting room.   
  
"Miss Son it is your turn."   
  
Kari got up. She fallowed the docter into the room. Yugi and his friends watched her leave the room.   
  
"I hope she is going to be all right."   
  
"Don't worry Yug. She is going to be all right."   
  
"Joey is right Yugi. She will be all right. She is strong like the rest of us."   
  
"I hope so Tea. She is not as strong as you think."   
  
They sat and waited for a bit. Her sergery was done. She came out in a wheelchair. She looked at the group that sat in the waiting room.   
  
"Well I thought you guys would have left." Kari said looking at them.   
  
"Well we couldn't help but wait for you." said Joey.   
  
"Well I am feeling much better." said Kari.   
  
"Yah right." said Joey.   
  
"Joey you better stop doing that." said Tea.   
  
Kari slowly got up out of the wheelchair. She staggered around to keep her balance.   
  
"Woh. Careful Kari." said Joey.   
  
Joey caught her before she fell.   
  
"You have to be more careful." said Joey softly.   
  
"I am sorry but I have no time for this." said Kari moving towards the door.   
  
She was still very weak because of her lower back. She was still going strong but she was very tired. She made it out of the hospital. Now it was two weeks later and Kari could move around and about. She mad it back to school even though the docter said two months in bed. Joey looked at Kari and seen how much she had changed alot. Kari sat next to Tea. She was smiling at Kari. She smiled back at Tea.   
  
"So Kari are you feeling much better?"   
  
"Yes I am. I love everything about myself now. I am no longer have a bad spot on my back."   
  
"That is good to know."   
  
Kari just sat there with no smile. School had letted out again. Kari went home to her company. 


	4. Battle City

Seto_girl_15- Sorry about leaving yah all at a cliff hanger. But it is what I do the most.  
  
Seto- Lets get to part 3 of the Night Dreams.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part 3  
  
The Battle City Finals  
  
Kari sat in her room. She was on her way to the finals and winning Marik's body back. Isis wanted Kari to get her brother back to normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kari Son. You can help me. Here is what you need to save my brother." said Isis.   
  
"What is it in for me?"   
  
"You get to date my brother after that."   
  
"So I will do it. I kinda knew it."   
  
"Well I better hand this to you."   
  
She handed Kari the millinum necklace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man I wonder if she can trust me with that."   
  
She was now thinking about something.   
  
'This is so strange. Why do I have to do this. I don't even know him. All I know is his name and that is it.'   
  
There was a knock on the door. She snapped out of her thinking stage. She puts back on her scarf that covers only her face except for her eyes.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"This is Kaiba's workers and we need you to come down stairs to see who is selected for the first dule."   
  
"Sorry. I am not going to come down. I know who is going to be duling."   
  
She just sat there.   
  
'I am glad that Yugi is going to win against Bakura. I know that Joey will be up against Odeon. Mai and Marik. That means I have to face Kaiba.' 


	5. The Last Night in the Real World

Seto_girl_15- Are my chapters getting to short. Oh well Here is the next chapter.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part 4  
  
The Last Night in the Real World  
  
Kari looked at her clock.   
  
'It is time.'   
  
She got up off of her bed. She went up to the top of the blimp. She duled Kaiba and he lost to her.   
  
"Show yourself." said Seto.   
  
She took off the scarf.   
  
"Hello Kaiba. Long time no see."   
  
"I lost to you?!"   
  
"Yes you did Kaiba, but don't feel bad it is all for a good cause."   
  
She went into her own room. Joey and the others didn't know that Kari was doing this for Marik Ishtar. Kari sat on her bed.   
  
'How can this be. I know that something is going to happen but what. Maybe this necklace will unlock it.'   
  
She saw something she didn't want to see. She went to bed that night without any thing to eat. They all went to bed, but something happened to the girls. Not Serenity and not Mai or Tea. Mina and her friends plus Kari. They were now in gowns. The next morning the blimp was knocked off course. Everyone except for Marik and Bakura.   
  
"What the heck is going on?" asked Serena.   
  
"We are loosing altitude." said Victoria.   
  
"We have to get this thing working qwickly." said Amy.   
  
"Welcome to my world now Seto Kaiba." said a boy that looked like him except for his aqua hair color.   
  
"What do you want from him Noah?!" asked Kari.   
  
"I want what is suppose to be mine."   
  
"And from the rest of us?"   
  
"Absoultly nothing. Except I know some one who wants something from you."   
  
"Then show them little Noah."   
  
All of a sudden a woman appeared.   
  
"I want my company back from you."   
  
"Mother you are dead as a door nail and there is nothing much to say to you except for I hate you. I am not trying to ruin anything all you said that I got in the way."   
  
"Yes you all ways did get in my way, but your father loved you like the rest of our childeren. You were a girl and nothing more."   
  
"I might be a girl and so are you. I guess you wanted me to be a boy."   
  
"Yes. You are suppose to be a boy because you had three brothers."   
  
"I hate you and that is final."   
  
The picture disappeared. She was so mad that she had another arguement about her not being a boy. 


	6. New Life a head

Seto_girl_15- Well that is it for part 4. Now to part 5.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part 5  
  
A New Life Ahead  
  
They had got out of Noah's mind game and made it back to the real world. Kari had saved Mokuba because Seto had no longer had his trust. Seto had said thank you so many times to Kari. Now in the real world Mai was begining to awake from the shadow realm. Kari slowly walked to Mai's room.   
  
'Man I thought that this was not going to happen to some one that close to my friends. They are really not my friends. I mean Yugi and the others are just nobodies. Man I am so sorry this happened.'   
  
She went for a walk and Marik saw her walking.   
  
"Hummm. You think you can save me from my own soul."   
  
"Yes I can and I will distroy that evil energy of yours." Kari went into a room. She was right Odeon had just awoke and the good Marik returned to his body. He looked around and saw Kari slip out of Odeon's room.   
  
"Can you tell me what my Yami side said to you."   
  
"Well he said that he would try to distroy me and Yami the Pharoh. I don't think that it will work."   
  
"I don't want Yami's millinum puzzle any more. I want to have a girl to love." "Really all we have to do now is just to get this done and over with. I am suppose to return to my home. My father wants me to take care of my mother's buisness. I can't do it anymore. My mother is dead as a door nail and I just keep thinking about things that isn't going to be good for me."   
  
"Let me help you."   
  
"I don't know." 


	7. The Life of the Night Dreams

Seto_girl_15- All right that is the end of the 5th part.  
  
Marik- Now to Part 6.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Part 6  
  
The Life of the Night Dreams  
  
It was now two weeks since the battle city tournament ended. Kari had went to go and visit her father and hopefully would return later that day. She had found out that she could do any thing that she putted her mind to. She came home to see that nothing had changed since the end of the battle city tournament. She tought she had no friends. Isis came into her room.   
  
"Kari I know that you don't want to do this to everyone else."   
  
"Isis I knew you would come and talk to me. What do you want to talk about."   
  
"I want you to talk to ny brother." "About what?"   
  
"He wants to talk to you. He wouldn't stop talking about you when we left."   
  
"What. All right then. I will go with you."   
  
"All right. We need to get on a flight."   
  
"All right then. I'm going to go with you."   
  
Kari and Isis came to the airport. Seto was there waiting for Mokuba to return from America with Hotaru. They got onto the flight to Egypt. They made it there and went into Isis' house. 


End file.
